Surat Cinta
by Hanyo4
Summary: Ketika kau tak bisa mengungkapkannya secara verbal, ketika perasaan yang tumbuh ini kian lama kian mencekikmu. [ore!akaxKuro]


**Surat Cinta**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Surat cinta (c) Hanyo4**

 **Ore!AkaxKuro**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **[a/n : yang di** _italic_ **itu isi surat]**

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Kontras dengan wajah putih pucatnya yang datar, tangan kanannya menggenggam kuat selemar kertas putih. Meremukkan serentetan kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

.

.

 _Untuk mu_

 _Dari ku yang selalu memikirkanmu_

.

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di kedai Majiba. Si pemuda biru sibuk menyeruput likuid putih manisnya. Sedangkan si pemuda merah hanya bertopang dagu memandang lurus sang lawan.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanyanya setelah risih di pandangi lekat.

Pemuda merah itu—Akashi Seijurou bertahan pada posisinya. Seulas senyum lembut terukir dari ujung-ujung bibirnya.

.

.

 _Hai.._

 _Aku tak tahu hal nekat apa yang membuatku bertindak nekat seperti ini. Tapi ada hal yang harus kau tahu,_

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Memandang lekat punggungmu di kala kau melewatiku. Menyukaimu secara diam-diam. Berharap angin yang berhembus menyampaikan perasaan ini._

.

.

Akashi memandang punggung Kuroko yang kian menjauh.

Ia menyesal menolak tawaran pemuda manis itu untuk pulang berasamanya. Jelas, ia ingin pulang. Tapi kewajiban menuntutnya untuk tetap berada di gedung sekolah. Menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen osis serta meneliti profil lawan tanding klub basket mereka minggu depan.

Berat memang. Tapi Akashi sudah terbiasa.

.

.

 _Kau adalah euforia yang membuatku berdelusi. Serupa krayon teruntuk buku mewarnai,_

.

.

"Kuroko" Panggil Akashi ketika keduanya sedang duduk berdampingan.

Kuroko memutar kepalanya memandang lekat iris delima kembar itu. "Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

Ragu, Akashi memutuskan kontak mata sepihak. Membuang pandangan ke arah lapangan. "Apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?"

Kuroko mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi. "Ya, ada. Akashi-kun" jawabnya lemah.

Serbesit kekecewaan hampir tiba-tiba. Membuat dadanya sesak.

.

.

 _Mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya. Mungkin hanya aku yang bahagia ketika tatapan mata kita bertemu._

 _Ada yang berbeda saat kau ada disini. Setahuku, diriku terlahir normal tanpa penyakit bawaan. Tapi mengapa ketika ada kau, jantung ini meminta lompat keluar dari raga? Mengapa ketika ada kau bibir ini tak pernah lelah menyunggingkan senyuman?_

.

.

Kise menghampiri Aomine yang berada di daun pintu kelasnya.

"Aominecchi!" Panggilnya semangat

"Berisik Kise"

"Hidoi ssu" wajahnya memelas. Namun berubah menjadi raut khawatir beberapa saat kemudian. "Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya

Aomine menukikkan alisnya bingung. "Mereka? Siapa?"

"Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini mereka agak saling berjauhan" nadanya merendah

Merasa simpati, Aomine mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasinya. "Itu urusan mereka. Orang luar seperti kita lebih baik diam saja. Lagipula dua duanya juga tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Belum mungkin"

Kise mengangguk setuju. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kekhawatiran tetap mendominasi di dalam hatinya,

.

.

 _Aku tahu ini sebuah kesalahan,_

.

.

Ia menatap nanar punggung itu. punggung yang selalu berada di dekatnya dulu. Punggung yang kini berada disisi orang lain. Bukan sisinya.

.

.

 _Mempunyai hasrat ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, dikala kau ada disisinya_

 _Namun aku senang melihatmu yang selalu tersenyum walaupun bersamanya. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada melihatmu menangis seandainya ada di sisiku._

.

.

"Kuroko," panggil si pemuda delima.

Kuroko menoleh dengan mulut tersumpalkan sedotan.

Gemas, Akashi menangkupkan tepak tangannya ke pipi putih pucat lembut milik Kuroko. Yang mengakibatkan pipi tersebut terwarnai rona-rona merah nakal.

Tangannya yang lain mengambil gelas plastik berlogokan Majiba kemudian dari tangan Kuroko kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. "Jangan minum ini terus. Kau bisa sakit" ucapnya.

Bibir Kuroko mengkerucut tidak terima. Tapi penolakkan verbal sama sekali tidak termuntahkan darinya.

.

.

 _Biarkan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku bersikap egois._

 _Maaf,_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku sadar kalau pada akhirnya hanya penolakkan yang keluar dari mulut manis itu._

.

.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris. "Ya, Masih"

"Tapi apa dia tahu perasaanmu selama ini? Apa kau pernah menyatakannya?"

Ia hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban.

.

.

 _Karena itu, aku melakukan hal gila ini. Menyatakan perasaan yang telah menumpuk sekian lama. Lewat selembar kertas tanpa nama._

 _Jangan takut, aku bukan penguntitmu. Dan takkan mengganggu kehidupanmu._

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaan ini. Agar beban yang kupikul berkurang—walaupun aku bersumpah, kau bukan lah beban. Kau adalah anugrah._

.

.

Midorima menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. "Sedang mengenang masa lalu?" tanyanya yang tanpa sadar sudah meninggalkan sifat _tsundere_ nya.

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau seperti Akashi-kun. Bisa membaca pikiran" kekehnya hambar demi mengusir rasa sesak di dada. Dan Midorima bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak melihat luka dari paras yang selalu berekspresi minim itu.

"Kau… sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Midorima hati-hati.

"Sudah" gumamnya.

Midorima melirik kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Kuroko. "Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tak bermaksud untuk ikut campur, perasaan itu keluar begitu saja demi rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi… Aku akan melupakannya" jawab Kuroko Miris

.

.

 _Sekali lagi maaf karena telah bertindak egois._

 _Semoga kau dan dirinya senantiasa bahagia serta awet sampai ke pelaminan._

 _Terima kasih telah membaca sepucuk surat ini. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi…_

 _Orang yang ku cintai._

.

.

Akashi Seijurou menyenderkan punggungnya. Tangan kirinya memijat kecil pangkalan hidung demi mengusir pening. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang erat selembar kertas yang penuh kisah di dalamnya.

Tak mau melihat kekasihnya tersiksa, Furihata mendekatinya perlahan.

"Apa Akashi-kun sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Akashi menggeleng. Namun air mata lolos dari kelereng delima kembar itu.

"Rasanya… aku telah menyia-nyiakan banyak hal" gumamnya.

Hati kecil Furihata ngilu ketika mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Namun apa daya, dirinya tak bisa menolak kenyataan yang ada.

Akashi Seijurou, masih mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Walaupun pemuda merah itu telah melupakan sosok yang dicintainya karena amnesia yang di deritanya.

Ada rasa bersalah yang mengerogoti hati Furihata. Namun perlahan hilang tertelan rasa egoisme yang kian meninggi.

Berniat untuk menenangkan, Furihata memeluk sosok yang diluar terlihat tegar namun rapuh di dalam.

"Aku ada disini Akashi-kun" ucapnya lembut. "Aku yang ada disini"

.

.

Lagi, Kuroko hanya bisa memandang nanar sepucuk kertas lecak yang ada di hadapannya. Namun dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yaa, dengan Kuroko Tetsuya disini ada yang bisa saya—"

" _Kuroko-kun"_ Suara disana sarat akan amarah walaupun nadanya tetap di jaga datar.

"Yaa, anda siapa?"

" _Furihata"_

"Furihata siapa?"

" _Furihata Kouki_ "

Kening Kuroko mengkerut bingung. Mencoba memproses nama yang barusan di dengarnya. Nama yang pada kenyataannya sangat tidak asing bagi pemuda tersebut. Namun tidak ada satupun memorinya yang dapat menggambarkan sosok pemilik nama tersebut.

" _Kau… sudah melupakanku?_ " Perlahan Kuroko yakin emosi orang itu luntur. Di gantikan dengan rasa khawatir.

"Yaa. Maaf" ucap Kuroko lirih.

" _Ah, Kau tidak perlu mengingatku. Tapi apakah kau masih ingat dengan Akashi? Akashi Seijurou_ "

Ada rasa sesak yang timbul di dada Kuroko "Akashi-kun?"

" _Yaa. Akashi-kun. Aku adalah orang yang dulu kau minta untuk menjaga Akashi-kun"_

Senyum Kuroko merekah. "Apa Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?"

Hening sejenak, di sebrang sana air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk Furihata. Siap untuk di aliri kapan saja. Jujur, ia iri dengan Kuroko yang dicintai Akashi dengan tulus walaupun Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat sosok tersebut.

" _Akashi-kun… beberapa bulan yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang ia… amnesia_ " ucap Furihata sembari menahan sesenggukan yang tak boleh lolos.

Bukannya malah luntur, Senyuman Kuroko kian merekah. "Tidak apa. Itu lebih baik," air mata ikut turun dari manik yang sewarna dengan langit cerah. "Jauh lebih baik"

Ia kembali memandangi kertas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Kertas yang berisikan diagnosa sang dokter kepercayaanya.

.

.

 _Nama Pasien : Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Diagnosa penyakit : Alzheimer_

 _Tangal periksa : 08-12-20xx_

 **END**

* * *

 **bingung?**

 **Jadi itu alur waktunya ga urut xD setelah surat bisa past atau present**

 **sebenernya ini fic yang menjebak. namun apa daya, Ha-chan tak bisa menjebak orang wkwkwkk**

 **btw surat cintanya itu di copas dari tugas bahasa indonesia Ha-chan loh. jadi murni buatan Ha-chan sendiri wkwkwkk enak bgt yaa tugas cuman buat surat cinta :"v**

 **so minna,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
